


Late Night Snacks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Puns, Big Sans, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Possessive Sans, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Underfell Sans, like they're literally dick puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s late at night and you can’t seem to sleep unlike your boyfriend Sans. Damn, if only you could do something to preoccupy yourself…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry for how late I was but I've been on the search for a beta reader. I haven't found one yet, so if anybody would be interested then please leave a comment or send a message on tumblr! Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any requests on here or on my blogs on tumblr ~  
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> 

An irritated groan left your lips as you tossed and turned, tired eyes adorned with dark circles underneath as you stared blearily up at the ceiling. The digital clock next to the bed read 3:27 am and you sighed before sitting up, finally accepting the fact that you wouldn’t be able to lull yourself into the sweet release of sleep.

You glanced over to Sans, who to your dismay laid there sleeping peacefully in nothing but his red boxers. The corners of your lips turned down into a frown and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy seeing that he was able to rest while you sat up.

Your groggy eyes looked him over, watching as his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Sans sockets were closed, his mouth open slightly as he slowly breathed in and out.

“Lucky bastard,” you muttered as he slept. He wasn’t worrying about sleeping. He was dreaming pleasant dreams, his mind alive as his body just rested.  
You sighed and laid back, figuring you could at least let him lay and rest before you stopped, mind racing before you cautiously sat up not to wake him up.

No… I really shouldn’t… He’d just wake up, but- I don’t think it would hurt to try and see what I could manage to do without him waking up.

Your small lithe hand slowly creeped beneath the covers, stopping when your flesh hit bone. The corners of your mouth turned up into a bright smile, wondering how far you’d get in your little game, as you saw he didn’t even stir at your touch and you lightly traced your fingertips over his spine, marveling at how smooth and cold he was.

You continued your light touches before wrapping your entire hand around his spine, gripping it tightly. You froze when his head rolled and he let out a low groan, mumbling something unintelligent before drifting back to sleep.

The silence was deafening as you sat over him, still as you could be to not wake him. (E/c) eyes watched as his breaths became slow and even, the blankets on top of his chest rising each time.

The hand you had securely wrapped around his spine began to cautiously move up and down. His breath hissed as you continued and your movements began to slow down before a needy groan left his mouth,“more dollface…”

You smirked at the nickname he had come to call you over the years, and continued to stroke his spine, letting your thumb brush over the small curves and edges. Another loud groan left his mouth as you rubbed a spot on his spine that you knew to be rather sensitive, and arched his back.

You couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride rise up in you as you watched at what just your hands could do. You continued, surprised that he hadn’t awoken before your movements ceased and you stopped, looking down with wide eyes at the red glow illuminating from beneath the covers, near his pelvis.

You slowly let go of his spine, ignoring the petulant whine that left his mouth as your hand grabbed the covers, pulling them off of Sans. You looked down at saw his obvious arousal, the tent in his boxers pitched, the fabric around it straining to hold.

You let your hand move down to brush against the fabric holding it in, and you were surprised to find that it was already slick with precum, the liquid bleeding through the boxers. You rubbed the pad of your thumb over it, watching as his cock twitched beneath your hand.

You continued your movements until the corners of your lips turned down into a frown not hearing anymore of his groans of pleasure. You slowly hooked your thumbs underneath his boxers and began to full them down, letting his dick bounce free of it’s restraints. Your hand reached down, wrapping around his warm appendage, beginning to stroke it up and down before a low chuckle stopped you in your tracks.

“well you sure seem to be adicked to me, dollface.”

Your eyes widened in horror and you jumped back, snatching your hand away until his grabbed it, placing it back onto his shaft,“ it seems like you just can’t keep your hands off of me.”

You opened and closed your mouth, not sure what to say and Sans rolled his sockets, a shiteating grin on his skull,“ well, are you just going to wake me up and be a tease or are you gonna do something about this?” He motioned his head towards his cock which was throbbing against your palm and you felt a shy smile etch across your lips as you slowly began to move your hand over his dick.

Sans grinned lazily, his golden tooth glinting as he slightly raised his hips up,“ good human…”

A blush creeped across your cheeks at his praise and you continued palming his shaft, the pad of your thumb rubbing down on the head of his cock, smearing his precum even more as you quickened your movements.

Sans hips began moving up even more, his breaths coming out in pants as writhed beneath your touch, his sockets beginning to close before an aura of red magic consumed you, stopping all of your movements.

You frowned and glanced up at him, raising you eyebrows before he snapped his fingers, letting you regain your movements. “What’s wrong, sugar skull?”

He smiled sheepishly before reaching over, grabbing your arm, pulling you towards him,“I was getting close, and well-” He chuckled lowly, his eyesocket flashing red briefly,“ it’s not time for that yet.”

A yelp of surprise left your lips as he placed the both of his hands at your waist, gripping on tightly before he began to grind against your ass at an agonizingly slow pace. A feral growl left his mouth as his dick ground against your entrance, clothed only with lacy undergarments. A smirk shone on Sans face, surprised that his member had become slick with your arousal.

“guess it wasn’t only me that wanted this, huh?” You glanced down shyly at your lap, a blush dusting over your cheeks as you hoped he wouldn’t push you to answer him. Sans’ grip on your waist tightened, leaving you to wince slightly as you were certain that it would leave a small array of bruises later. He leaned closer to you, his warm breath making you shiver,“ answer me dollface. now.”

You nodded your head meekly, voice coming out soft but firm. “ When have I not wanted you?”

A grin stretched across the skeletons face and he chuckled, choosing not to mention the times you had been upset with him, thinking your answer acceptable. “well i guess i’ll just have to remember that.” A smirk crossed his face as he glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “especially at 3 in the morning.”

Your mouth opened to quickly reassure him that you were in fact perfectly fine with not being woken in the early hours of the morning for the prospect of sex, but he stopped you, his teeth crashing against your lips hungrily. He pulled your body tight against his, and you reciprocated by wrapping your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss only to have him playfully bite down onto your bottom lip.

A feeling of absolute want washed over you, causing you to slip your tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste all of him. He let out a groan and wrestled his tongue with yours, fighting for dominance. You pulled yourself closer to him, your nails digging into his bones, causing him to growl out with need.

Sans moved his hands downwards, one cupping your ass as you could feel him slide the thumb of the other one underneath the hem of your panties, slipping them off of you, letting himself feel you flesh on bone. A small moan left your lips, egging Sans on before he snapped his fingers, completely removing yourself of clothing.

You giggled out before breaking off the kiss and leaning in, murmuring against his neck,“You’re so impatient sugar skull.”

Sans rolled his sockets, his warm cock sliding up against your slick entrance,“says the one who decided that they wanted to bone at 3 in the morning.” His arms lifted you up off of his lap slightly before the tip of his length brushed against your pussy, making you shiver with anticipation.

He pulled you a bit closer to himself, making your chest press against his ribs as he leaned down, his mouth leaving gentle psuedo kisses against your soft skin before he bit down, causing you to shriek out in a mixture of shock and pain. “you’re mine dollface. don’t forget it.”

You felt his warm tongue slip out of his mouth, licking his sharp teeth before he began to lap up the small beads of blood appearing,“god you taste so sweet…”

He slowly pressed his cock in, hissing out between his teeth as he let your walls get used to accommodating his length. You groaned out, your eyes fluttering as you felt him slowly stretch you out, able to feel every curve of him inside of you as his cock throbbed wonderfully.

His hips began to increase in speed, thrusting in and out while guiding your body over his with his hands laid on your waist in a vice like grip. You groaned out, your nails digging into his bone even more, smirking as you saw a look of utter adoration in his features.

A boney hand left your waist as he continued his thrusting, and he smirked as you let out a whine, replacing his hand at the base of your hair, fingers knotting into your hair. “god dollface… you’re so fucking amazing.”

A sly smirk appeared on your face as you nodded your head in agreement,“I know, Sans~” You pressed a light kiss against his cheek before continuing,“Good thing I’m with the best skeleton known to all humanity.”

A genuine smile flashed across his face at the compliment and he pulled you towards him, crushing your chest against his, kissing you passionately, not wanting to let go. You kissed him back, soft moans leaving your lips into his mouth as you felt his pelvic bone brush against your clit, sending shocks of pleasure through you.

Your back arched, nipples rubbing against his ribs as you felt yourself slowly reach your climax. You moaned loudly against his teeth, your walls tightening against his dick before you were left trembling in his arms, letting it wash over you. Sans groaned out feeling you tighten around his cock and he followed close after, letting you milk him for all it was worth.

Loud panting was the only thing heard in the bedroom for a while as the both of you tried to recover from your sudden high. Sans laid back with you in his arms, holding on tightly as he grinned, glancing down at you. “that wasn’t bad dollface. maybe next time i can return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently open!!! Go to these blogs and leave your requests!!!
> 
> https://euphonium-heartbreaker.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)


End file.
